To Kidnap a Mommy
by amainage
Summary: Hiatus.Kaiba wanted a boyfriend,Mokuba a mommy.Solution whisk Ryou away.Slight boylove at first, OOC, Alternate Reality/AU. My first yugioh fandom fic. slight humor,poss mpreg later.
1. To Kidnap a Mommy

I don't own anime, no money earned, this is just for fun.

Tags umm..OOC, Au, *Alternate Reality, slight boylove Kaiba/Ryou, semi preexisting relationship. Don't like boylove please don't read and then complain, there's lot's of other fanfics to read.

Not canon hence the relationship/friendship between Ryou/ Kaiba is different, Kaiba has lost marbles and likes Ryou in my fic.

This is my 1st attempt at fanfic for yu-gi-oh fandom one of my fave anime. Not betaed. Just one of the many random stories that pop into my imagination. 'amainage

To Kidnap a Mommy

There was some pretty insistent knocking going on at his front door. He opened it to find a trio Kaiba, Mokuba and bodyguard standing on his front porch.

He couldn't believe they were here he thought he over stepped his bounds when he lectured Kaiba at the coffee house two weeks ago about one aspect of his raising Mokuba; leaving the boy alone during summer vacations and how he himself wished he had family to be with. He thought that would surely be their last date because no one tells Seto Kaiba what to do.

They had been going out twice a week since Kaiba had rescued him from getting beat up at the tennis courts by some sore losers a little over four months ago.

Maybe he was forgiven he thought as Butterflies fluttered in his stomach as Kaiba looked at him.

"Uh?" was all the came out as he looked at them curiously.

"We're going on summer vacation for once I'm not working through it and ignoring Mokuba as you put it." Kaiba spoke bluntly, "You're coming with us since it was your idea."

"Hey I didn't say ignor…-"Ryou started to protest before he was moved to the side and without invitation mind you Kaiba and the afore mentioned Mokuba came into Ryou's apartment.

"I mean't for the two of you to hang out, you know spend bonding time and.."

"Oh come off it Ryou, big brother told me about how you're sick of being alone, how you like him, I asked big brother if you could come, Seto's likes spending time with you and wants you as his boyfriend."

"Quiet Mokuba." Kaiba added, shifting his weight uncomfortably. "It's true" replied a wide eyed Mokuba. Kaiba placed a steely glare on the boy who instantly quieted.

" Is it" inquired Ryou as he came towards Kaiba. " Get your stuff together so we can go" Kaiba said feeling odd being cornered, since he's usually the one doing the cornering.

Ryou moved closer, making Kaiba step back, but soon Kaiba was up against the wall in the livingroom the only escape being tossing Ryou or jumping over the couch. Ryou looked up at Kaiba and said "It it true Kaiba do you want me as I do you" he said blushing slightly.

Kaiba licked his is lips and said "Consider yourself mine then and after the trip your coming home with me, no more of this wallowing alone in this dinghy apartment. " he said coolly but there was a crack in his armor. Ryou read between the lines and smiled up at him.

"You DO want to have a good summer for a change you said you were lonely?" he said hoping to steer the conversation on to safer ground, he was not about to confess that he fell hard for the teen.

After their chance meeting on his campus tennis courts, he didn't know what possessed him that day to not only be the hero but to ask him out after. He thought he was adorable, liked how he stands up to him, liked the way he smelled and currently how much he wanted to kiss him right now. No way he hadn't gone soft, he couldn't have. Certainly not with Mokuba here to witness the boy would be running his mouth to others in due time.

Ryou searched Kaiba's eyes while he was lost in thought and a smile slowly spread across the shorter one's face. "As much as you do Kaiba."

"Alright then! Ryou's your new hubby check, my new mommy check, mommy's bags packed?! no check, I must be able to add a check. Now let's go! Summers a wasting! Vacay time" with that, Mokuba dodged a flying couch cushion from an embarrassed beet red Ryou and withered under a glare that promised ill doing as he ran toward them and pushed, half pulled Ryou out of the living room and into his bedroom. Where he proceeded to help the newly dubbed 'mommy' locate and pack swim trunks, t-shirts, shorts, pj's and amid protests other things for the trip.

Kaiba sauntered in across the white fluffy carpet into Ryou's bedroom and seated himself in the chair in front of Ryou's crude wooden study desk which had a couple of books on it and papers strewn about.

He looked around the room his body guard stood in the doorway between him and a twin bed with a dark purple quilt and black cased pillows held up by a plank of wood and cinder blocks that was against the opposite wall, three posters with tennis stars hung in the room two on the wall by Ryou's bed and one on the closet door near the foot of the bed a small dresser was against the back wall a window above it.

The dresser was covered with a few things spray deodorant, powder, a camera, hairspray a small smile appeared at the last two items on the dresser a bottle of vanilla soft musk and a picture of Kaiba and Mokuba that he wasn't aware of him taking. In all the room only consisted of only three pieces of furniture a bed to the right, desk to the left and a dresser in the middle of the back wall; a small yet comfortable looking room.

Kaiba watched his little brother and boyfriend fly around the bedroom room grabbing things.

He quirked a brow then hid a smile as protests began anew after Mokuba found two packages one opened of some women's hipster style girl version of boys briefs and proceeded to pack them. Ryou chased him around and tried to grab them saying that they were a gag gift.

Kaiba unfolded his lean tall frame out of the chair and walked to the middle of the room where Ryou was now on his knees with the burgundy suitcase they'd brought between him and Mokuba trying to pull the packages of underwear out of the suitcase.

Kaiba bent down behind Ryou and with quick movements lifted his blue t-shirt and dipped his fingers along pale skin beneath the waistband of Ryou's black jeans and tugged on his under wear revealing a green pair of hipsters with cupcakes on them, Ryou's eyes widened and he begun sputtering that he was just running low and had to do laundry. Kaiba kissed Ryou' s reddened cheek "Aw ain't my 'Kitten' cute" Kaiba teased then he rose and sat on Ryou's bed.

"All mommies wear cute things" Mokuba said cheekily as he pushed the packages back into the suitcase. Ryou huffed and went to sit on the edge of his bed far away from Kaiba crossed his arms and had a pout going full force.

Mokuba couldn't resist; with a mischievous look he grabbed the camera off the dresser then snapped a picture of his mommy then put the camera in the suitcase zipped it up and stood "Mommy's bag packed? That's a Check!" said Mokuba then hastily proceeded to wheel the suitcase out the door to avoid said mommy's wrath.

Kaiba quickly rose from the bed walked to the end of it and easily scooped Ryou up into his arms bridal style before he headed outside and his second shadow a.k.a body guard followed him.

Suffice to say Ryou was glad that was over with as they shuffled out and he was gently deposited into the waiting limo then whisked away towards the newly purchased summer home.…

"Say..we're pretty good at the kidnapping thing big brother" Mokuba whispered unsuccessfully next to his brother.

Eh..? said Ryou thinking he may never see his apartment again and realising he really didn't mind. He surely wouldn't be be lonely anymore with Seto or bored anytime soon with Mokuba around.

And that was a good thing too because at that very moment Kaiba was having the place packed up and the owner put it up for rent.

"Quiet Mokuba" said a happy, smirking Kaiba.

.

.

by amainage started wed 6/17/- fin6/19. thanks for reading.


	2. Road Trip

Tags umm..OOC, *Alternate Reality, slight boylove between Kaiba/Ryou at first then more. Don't like boylove/mpreg please don't read and then complain, there's lot's of other fanfics to read.

Not canon. The relationship/friendship between Ryou/ Kaiba is different and Kaiba likes Ryou in my fic. This is my 1st attempt at fanfic for Yu-gi-Oh fandom one of my fave animes. Expect randomness. Not betaed.

(Chp. 2. **Note**: Mokuba is 10yrs. old, a year younger than Japanese version.) This may become a mpreg, the fact that Ryou can have kids will be vaguely hinted at in this chapter in case I go that route, it's very likely.) I've decided to add a child they will meet and adopt, wanted a partner in crime for Mokuba child will pop up very soon. Thinking of a child Honda.'

_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo_

_**Road Trip **_

_**A.k.A **_

_**Annoying Critters **_

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxox_oxoxoxoxoxoxo__xoxoxo_

"The wheels on the bus go roun.." Ryou and Mokuba sang.

"Enough" Kaiba snapped, it was quiet for a couple of seconds and then:

"99 bowls of ice cream on the wall" Mokuba started.

"99 bowls of ice cream" Ryou joined in locking arms with Mokuba.

"Take one down.." sung Mokuba as they swayed to the right.

"..and gobble it down" Ryou sang as they swayed to the left.

"98 bowls of ice cream on the wall" they both sang together.

**"_Oh. Not. Again_"** Kaiba thought mentally pulling his hair out. With a vein jumping over his left eye Kaiba stated for what felt like the hundreth time:

"It's beer **not** ice cream"

* * *

_Flash Back_

They'd been torturing him with crazy games for most of the ride. First it was I spy with my little eye.. at one point it took forever for Ryou to figure out Mokuba meant a tree. Yes a freaking tree and there were trees flying past them on both sides of the highway at that point. Then some game about counting cars of the same color and then after the games the singing began. As if hearing 'This is the song that doesn't end' repeatedly followed by 'The wheels on the bus' wasn't enough agony. Now they were on their second go through of their messed up rendition of '99 bottles of beer on wall'. He had survived through some of the first go by listening to music until they confiscated his headphones and tried to get him to join the madness.

* * *

"Ice cream" Bakura stated.

"Beer" Kaiba insisted.

"Ice cream" Mokuba agreed.

"Beer" Kaiba stated firmly, those two where going to drive him to insanity.

"We know but ice cream is soooo tasty" They said looking happy with themselves.

Kaiba resisted rolling his eyes.

Then finally blessed peace rained as they all talked about various things. Until Mokuba dropped his gaming mag and asked " Mommy can you hand me my book?" And then the peace was shattered.

Now Mokuba and Ryou bickered good naturally throughout the next half hour.

Seto set there with a smirk enjoying the show this was way better than sitting through their earlier renditions of '99 bowls of ice cream'. Mokuba kept saying mommy this and mommy that and nothing Bakura said or did made the boy call him otherwise.

"Your with Seto right?" Mokuba asked

"Well yes.." dreading where the boy was going with this line of questioning. "Then looking at you two it's obvious your the girl, therefore the mommy, see anybody knows that" said Mokuba bouncing next to Ryou. _'I swear he's being dense on purpose and Kaiba's eating it up.'_ Bakura thought. Mokuba had a mischievous look in his eyes and that left Bakura wondering what pranks were in store for Seto and himself. "Well if anyone assumes we're family, **which** they won't, I'll let you call me whatever you want" Bakura figured that would never happen. "Deal" agreed Mokuba and went right back to calling him mommy. "Mommy are you gonna give me a baby brother?" Ryou went scarlet. "Can't wait until the wedding" he put a finger to his chin "You'll look so cute in your wedding dress.."

"Why you little.."said Ryou as he dived for Mokuba "You say I'm your mommy well..I can spank you then right!" said Bakura as he pulled the boy across his lap and playfully spanked him. "Alright, alright truce" said a laughing Mokuba as he scrambled off Bakura's lap. He slid across the black seat and sat by the window rubbing his stomach, still laughing when suddenly a low rumbling was heard.

"I'm hungry' he said.

"Me too" murmured Bakura, his stomach joining the fray.

"There's only a 45 minute drive left, you both can wait until we get home" Kaiba said while looking at the diner in the shopping center they were driving towards, his brows furrowed in distaste.

"Feed us big brother" said Mokuba pointing at the diner before laying on the puppy dog eyes.

'Won't work" Kaiba said confidently, he planned on stalling until they passed the exit leading to the horrid place. All he had to do was avoid looking at unleashed puppy dog eyes. He thought it be a given until Ryou unleashed his as well, the combination of them both was too much he was beginning to melt. He had to put a stop to this fast.

"We are not going, end of discussion!" he said before glancing out the window.

* * *

As the limo pulled into the parking lot and the driver opened the door for them, Kaiba got out uncharacteristically grumbling to himself and thinking how it really was unfair for two of his weaknesses to be used simultaneously against him. Tears and the dreaded eyes. He really had to develop a defense for those. What was he thinking putting Ryou and Mokuba together. But looking at Ryou's happy face as they stood there he couldn't stay angry, but pretended to be in order to save face and growled "Let's go".

They made their way across the lot and headed into the Mom and Pop diner. The building was silver and black with a sign Mom and Pop Diner in neon red lettering on the front. Kaiba held the door for Ryou and Mokuba and walked in after them followed by his bodyguard. They joined the line behind two other families and looked around. There was a bakery behind them to their left with multiple displays of mouth watering desserts and in front of them through open doors on the other was the dinning area. That looks really good" drooled Bakura looking at the decked out strawberry cheesecake. "Mmm..hmm" agreed Mokuba. Watching them Kaiba made a note to buy some before they left. After a couple of minutes passed they were seated.

They slid into the red u shaped booth and Kaiba ordered for Bakura and himself. "And for your son?" the waitress asked Bakura. "Uh.." said Bakura. He should have know his earlier comment would come back to haunt him. Mokuba snickered and looked at Bakura eyebrow raised as if to say I told you so. Bakura looked at Kaiba for help but he was looking at him expectingly like it was a common occurrence; Bakura ordering for Mokuba. He swore Kaiba winked at him. Right, no help there. Apparently they did look like a family. He looked at the two seated next to him Kaiba looking what's the word dominant and was oozing masculinity. Seated between them Mokuba had the I'm oh so adorable and 'innocent' thing going full blast. And he wondered if anyone with eyes could tell he was smitten with Kaiba if so, he supposed to an on looker they could look like a couple out with their kid. He looked back at the brown haired waitress who was waiting patiently with pen poised over the order pad. "Mommy can I have a Chocolate milkshake?" asked Mokuba with a cute pout added for affect. The waitress smiled at him. Not wanting to draw out his embarrassment any longer and wishing the floor would swallow him up for he knew the deal was lost. In the end he quickly ordered for his 'son'.

The food arrived and they chowed down. Bakura and Kaiba on steak, pasta and some weird looking vegetables Mokuba noted. Mokuba bit into his burger then took a sip of his milkshake and looked disdanfully at the salad Bakura ordered for him. He caught his brother watching him so he poked his fork into some lettuce figuring he had better eat the rabbit food. Some how they ended up talking about the beach and the conversation took off from there.

On their way out Kaiba stopped at the bakery. He picked up two strawberry cheesecakes and a carrot cake that caught his eye. They made their way across the parking lot piled back into the limo and headed out.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoox

That's all I got for now. To be continued.. next chap.3(No title yet) Yugi will pop up soon.


End file.
